


Pretty Boy

by resonantpistols



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonantpistols/pseuds/resonantpistols
Summary: Shuichi joins his friend Rantaro on a small trip on his family boat for relaxation, but the other has different intentions in mind.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my very first fic i’ve ever posted so its not the greatest, but I was sad for the lack of rantaro/shuichi content and im really passionate about them as a ship so i wrote this little drabble. enjoy!

This was Shuichi’s absolute first and last time he would ever decide to get on a boat, he thought. He wasn’t expecting just how badly the rocking was going to affect him and his stomach, despite his friend’s warnings. He stands there gripping onto one of the railings until his knuckles are white, and gently holds his stomach with the other with some unconscious hopes that the hand there would be able to keep whatever might be threatening to come out where it belonged. He takes a deep breath with his eyes closed and opens them again to focus on the sun setting before him. Besides the aching in his stomach and the jelly in his legs, he genuinely enjoys the site that lay before him. Something he isn’t used to, but welcomes full heartedly. The waves in the water were rocking back the boat like one would expect, but the way the lights from the setting sun danced off of them was even more mesmerizing and enough for Shuichi to be enamored by it for just a moment of relief from his sea sickness.

After what seemed like forever, Shuichi feels the boat start to slow down from its previous pace until it reaches a stop. He glances back at his friend who he joined on this ride who was also steering at the time. He was a high school friend of his and after graduation, Shuichi had promised to spend some time on his boat with him, just the two of them. He wasn’t going to back out of the promise, even though his fears of seasickness are about to take over him. He was too good of a friend to turn back now that they were so far out and he was sure it would subside just a little since the boat was stopped. He watches his friend Rantaro as he approaches him after dropping an anchor so they could settle here for the night.

Shuichi sees the trademark smile of his friend and the green eyes studying him, but almost in a concerned manner. “Hey…” Shuichi becomes more alert and returning to the real world away from his thoughts when he hears Rantaro address him in his cool, casual tone. “How are you feeling? I know…It must have been a tough ride on you, but we’re staying here for the night. The rocking won’t be as bad now.”

Shuichi was always impressed with how well Rantaro could calm a person just by his voice. “Y-yeah! I’m better now that it’s stopped. I was distracting myself with the sky. No wonder you love being out here, it’s breathtaking. “Shuichi looks from the sunset back to the taller of the two again. Rantaro seemed to be staring at Shuichi, lost in thought for a moment.

“Hm, yeah. It is.” His eyes don’t leave Shuichi’s as he says it, almost as if he wasn’t talking about the sun.

“Mhm.” Shuichi just nods in agreement and doubles over for a moment, holding his stomach again. “Ah, I thought it would have subsided enough by now. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to ruin our time.”

Rantaro seems a bit taken aback by the apology and he just furrows his brows in concern. “Don’t apologize, it isn’t your fault. Let’s go inside and I’ll see if I can find something for you.”  
Shuichi is happy to hear the reassurance from the other and he nods in agreement. “Okay. That sounds ideal.” He nods one more time and turns to go inside the yacht.

As they head inside, Shuichi feels a hand on his back guiding him inside. He knew it was just the concern of Rantaro and the hand did feel comforting after having such a bad stomach ache. He stops in the main living area of the boat while Rantaro goes on ahead and sifts through the cupboards to find some medicine. “Here we go. This should help.” He fills a glass of water up and walks back over to Shuichi, handing him both the medicine and the glass.

Shuichi thanks him as he takes a hold of both and pops the pill quickly with a gulp of water. “I hope this stuff kicks in fast.” He sighs and rubs his stomach one more time, hoping that anything would do the trick to relieve him of the aching. Rantaro takes a step closer to him, again almost seeming like his eyes are never leaving Shuichi’s and like he was studying his every move. Rantaro sighs through his nose now and with how close he was standing next to him suddenly, Shuichi could feel his warm breath on his neck. The large and soft hand had returned to Shuichi’s upper back before he even knew it. It was nice and inviting, but surely something that Rantaro hadn’t really done before, at least not this closely anyways. The hand begins to rub at his back and Shuichi finds his eyes closing at the benevolent touch. “It’ll kick in soon….just relax.” Rantaro speaks lowly and calmly, close to Shuichi’s ear. It was almost making the shorter boy nervous, but he couldn’t help be relaxed at the same time. The hand finds itself slipping lower and…lower? “Hm?” Shuichi opens his eyes again and turns his head just barely before noticing how close Rantaro’s is to his own. “H-hey…uh, I think I’m feeling better. Thanks.” He isn’t sure what else to say and can’t help but be a bit confused as to what is happening.

Rantaro doesn’t stop there. “How are your legs? Still jelly?” He asks Shuichi with a small smirk and a small breathy chuckle.

“Oh. My legs? I guess, I guess they’re still a little weak.” He answers his friend honestly. Shuichi can feel the hand now…wait. The hand now touching his ass? “Hey-“ Shuichi was about to question the other, but then he feels Rantaro’s hand tighten just slightly and gently to grope him there. Shuichi gasps immediately at the gesture and whips his head to look at Rantaro fully now.

“Hey…shhhh.” Rantaro responds immediately before Shuichi can say anything. His warm fingers trail back up underneath Shuichi’s shirt and his fingertips ghost over the soft skin of Shuichi’s hips. He uses his other hand to wrap around the black haired boy and trail those fingers along his bare arm to touch the hand that was holding the glass of water. “Put this down sweetheart…And allow me to make your legs even weaker underneath me.” Rantaro says the words so smoothly that Shuichi almost doesn’t pick up on it. He freezes in his spot and just stares wide eyed at his best friend with a crimson blush across his cheeks. “Rantaro…I-you want to do that. With me?”

Rantaro just nods simply as an answer and touches Shuichi’s fingers ever so lightly before taking the glass from his hand and setting it aside. He pushes himself up against Shuichi’s back and leans down next to his ear. “I want to see you squirm underneath me, pretty boy.” His voice is a whisper now and Shuichi’s breath hitches in his throat, almost as if he wanted to say something, but nothing was able to come out. Rantaro wants to have sex with him? Where did this come from? How long had he been planning this? The strangest question in Shuichi’s head was why did he himself want to do this? He couldn’t find himself wanting to pull away. He wanted Rantaro to keep touching him like this. He felt a warmth down in the pit of his stomach and he knew the feeling all too well.

Rantaro moves to the side enough to look down at Shuichi and the hand that was previously touching his arm was now trailing lines across Shuichi’s collarbone which happened to be peeking out from under his short sleeved button up. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to make a mess of you for so long, Shuichi. I can hardly contain myself around you.” He hums lowly and his thumb swipes across Shuichi’s bottom lip just barely.

“A long time?” Shuichi repeats his words back as a question. Rantaro nods again and his fingers push themselves to play just underneath Shuichi’s waistband. That was it for Shuichi, that was an incredibly sensitive spot for him and after that touch he was all Rantaro’s. He melts against the taller boy and closes his eyes once more. “Please, you can do whatever you want to me.” He’s shocked by his own words and freezes up once again, but it was too late for him to take the words back now. He hears a low rumble of a chuckle come from the other and Rantaro cups Shuichi’s cheek for a moment to push some hair back behind his ear. He smiles his genuine smile now and he’s back to himself, at least the self that Shuichi was used to seeing.

“We’ll start off small and easy. How’s that? I’ll do things to you, but we won’t do everything I want now, babe. I want to see what makes you tick first. I want to play with you and make you feel so good.”

Shuichi could not believe what he was hearing, there was just no way those words were coming out of his friend’s mouth and were directed at him. “Okay...” Shuichi watches the other’s movements closely now.

Rantaro takes Shuichi’s hand like he was touching something made of glass and tangles their fingers. “Come to the bedroom.” He gestures over to the room at the other end of the boat and leads Shuichi there. “Before we start though, I want you to tell me to stop if anything is too much or if you don’t want to do this at all. Safe words are good to have too. How abouuuut, green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop.” Rantaro chuckles to himself, half joking, but also serious enough that Shuichi can pick up on it.

“Okay. Yeah. “Shuichi smiles back at the other and tangles his fingers shyly back with Rantaro’s. “And I’m okay with this. I think I really want to do this with you.” Shuichi would be lying if he said he had never been attracted to Rantaro, he was a really good looking guy, but he couldn’t believe that Rantaro was attracted to him. Rantaro seems pleased with Shuichi’s answer and he takes him into the room, leaving the door open since they were alone anyways and so the light from the sunset would seep in to set the mood even more.

Rantaro doesn’t hesitate to turn around and slam his hand against the wall right behind Shuichi once they’re in the room and he pins him there with his body. “God damn, baby boy,” He continues in his deep and low voice from before, “I can’t keep my eyes off of you and your body. I can’t wait to get these clothes off of you.” Rantaro leans in with his lips parted ever so slightly and brushes them against Shuichi’s enough to where he almost can’t feel them.

Shuichi feels the warmth of his breath though and looks at Rantaro with half lidded eyes. His face was just burning up and he could tell he was a little hard by now, especially a moment later when Rantaro pushes his knee up against his crotch. “Nng…” Shuichi moans quietly and closes his eyes.

That earns a smirk from Rantaro and he pulls away to lean down, starting to trail small, slow kisses on Shuichi’s now exposed neck. “You taste so good.” Rantaro murmurs against his skin and wraps his lips around an area at the base of Shuichi’s neck. He sucks on the spot to place a bruise there and also tugs on the skin between his teeth. Shuichi makes a few breathy noises and very quiet moans while Rantaro repeats the process over a few times to create a long and noticeable trail of hickeys.  
“You’re mine now.”  
He raises his head and stares Shuichi right in the eyes, saying the words with a stern voice. Shuichi meets his gaze and his legs feel like jelly again. “You really know how to make a guy weak, huh?” He laughs nervously while trying to catch his breath.

Rantaro grins and pulls away enough to get a good look at the other. “Just cute boys like you.” He tilts Shuichi’s chin up and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re special though. Truly something special.” Rantaro praises him as he kisses across his jawline. Shuichi’s face had to be the shade of a tomato at this point, he could feel the heat radiating off of it.

Rantaro inches his fingers back up Shuichi’s shirt again and his fingers dance affectionately across his soft skin. It was addicting to Rantaro and he couldn’t and wouldn’t keep his hands off of Shuichi. He kisses Shuichi’s neck softly up to his ear and the lobe finds itself trapped between Rantaro’s teeth. He gives a tug of force and Shuichi flinches slightly, but moans to let Rantaro know that he enjoyed it. Rantaro finds the little prize he was looking for underneath Shuichi’s shirt, giving Shuichi’s nipple a squeeze, he has the other gasping once more. He rubs it and plays with it for a minute before unbuttoning Shuichi’s shirt all the way and opening it to reveal his chest. “Oh my, I could just devour you. “ Rantaro laughs a little when he sees the furrowed expression Shuichi makes out of embarrassment. He immediately goes to wrap his mouth around the other nipple that was begging for attention. He sucks and hums on it as his knee starts to move against the noticeable bulge in Shuichi’s pants. Shuichi was already a mess and they had barely even gotten started. He rolls his head back to rest against the wall behind him and lets out a shaky breath. “Damn…” He whispers and his hand tangles into Rantaro’s hair enough to give it a slight pull. That seemed to awake something inside of the green haired boy because he looks up at Shuichi with an almost predatory look.  
“Again. Harder.”  
He says against Shuichi’s skin and Shuichi does as he’s told, pulling the same patch of hair a little harder this time. Rantaro growls and bites down on Shuichi’s chest which earns another gasp from the shorter boy. Rantaro makes work of Shuichi’s chest after that, similar to the art he made across his neck. He marks him over a few times down to his hips. Then Rantaro drops to his knees and starts to mess with Shuichi’s belt almost hurriedly. Shuichi knew just what he wanted to he helps him undo his belt and slips them down enough for Rantaro to have the ample access he needed. “I- usually I’m much more patient than this, but I can’t wait to fuck you with my mouth and cock.”

Rantaro spits out the words like it’s nothing and Shuichi covers half his face with a hand. “Oh my god….” He whispers and Rantaro slowly reaches into Shuichi’s briefs before letting his fingertips rest against the warmth of his hard cock and grips the base, pulling it out.

Shuichi can tell that Rantaro was most definitely ready to devour him by the look in his eyes. He looked so hungry and nothing like he’s ever seen before, but it made his cock throb that much more and he wanted to feel Rantaro’s lips on his own. He knew he was probably teasing him and would wait to kiss him until he had sufficiently made a mess of him. Shuichi just watches from up top as his friend grips his cock in one hand and kisses the very tip of it with a smirk splayed across his face. The best part of this scene was that Rantaro never broke eye contact the entire time he was opening his mouth to welcome the tip in. Shuichi can’t do anything but shake underneath all this attention and keep his eyes fixated on the green ones staring back at him. Shuichi was quick to learn in that next five minutes that Rantaro was a god at sucking cock. He twisted his tongue every which way when his mouth was on or off his cock. Rantaro sucks on the tip and drags the flat his tongue along the shaft. Once Rantaro is back on his cock he starts to relax his throat and Shuichi can tell what’s coming next. Rantaro deep throats him in seconds and faster than Shuichi could blink, bobbing on and off his cock like it was a work of art and an easy feat. Shuichi’s jaw had dropped at this point and his hand was back to tugging at Rantaro’s hair harshly.

“Hhh…you’re so- so good at this.” That egged Rantaro on more and he started to increase his pace on Shuichi’s cock until Shuichi has to beg him to stop. “Red, red! Stop. I- I’m about to come….” He looks away embarrassed and Rantaro pulls off of his cock with a trail of drool connecting it to his mouth still. “Ahah. Already, baby? You’re so cute.” Rantaro works on catching his breath, wipes his mouth, and he stands up to tower over Shuichi again. Rantaro grabs Shuichi’s chin roughly and tilts it up to smash his lips down against the other’s mouth. This is it. This was what Shuichi was waiting for to send him over the edge.

Shuichi grabs onto Rantaro like his life depended on it and digs his nails into his shoulders. He kisses him back even harder which takes Rantaro by surprise, but he should have figured Shuichi would be this desperate after all the touching. Shuichi wraps his arms around Rantaro’s neck and presses himself against the other, along with pushing his tongue into his mouth to find his. Rantaro places his hands on Shuichi’s hips and reciprocates as they start battling for dominance in each other’s mouths. Being the dominant one in the situation, Rantaro of course wins and he starts to bite the hell out of Shuichi’s bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth. Shuichi kicks his pants off all the way and when their mouth collide again in a desperate and messy kiss, Rantaro lifts him up and slams him into the wall. Shuichi pulls away from his mouth to gasp at the sudden impact, but is back on his mouth only a second later, tasting every bit of him that he can. He wraps his legs around Rantaro’s waist as they kiss and Rantaro holds him by the ass, pressing his hips up into Shuichi’s to grind against his cock. Shuichi moans loudly this time and pulls Rantaro’s hair which earns a loud moan from him too as they part from each other’s lips.

“Fuck…” Rantaro spits the word out and grinds harshly into Shuichi’s hips. “You’re so fucking perfect.” He praises him again and starts to attack the other side of his neck that was unmarked and mark that one up too. Shuichi moans and huffs, panting to catch his breath and he squirms against the other to get any kind of friction against his cock. Rantaro rocks his hips up and it’s a bit messy at first, but they get a hang of it and Rantaro can feel the pre-come from Shuichi’s cock getting all over his pants. Shuichi notices Rantaro’s tongue trying to inspect every corner of his mouth and he brushes his up against the other’s to play more. There was drool spilling out from both of their mouths, but it only added to the heat and pleasure.

A few minutes later Rantaro can’t take it anymore and he carries Shuichi over to the bed to slam him down there too. He sits back enough on his knees to undo his own pants and without taking them off, he pulls his cock out of his underwear and through the opening in his pants. It was Shuichi’s turn to look at Rantaro with hungry eyes this time. Rantaro pulls a condom out of his pocket and starts to roll it onto his cock. He had a bad habit of getting impatient like this around submissive boys and he knew he would want to be inside of Shuichi as quickly as possible. Shuichi hurriedly takes off his briefs in the meantime, “You really had this planned, huh?” Shuichi glances at Rantaro’s flushed face and the other nods.

“I told you. I’ve been wanting to make a mess of you for so long. And now I can have you all to myself here.” After Rantaro finishes speaking he presses two fingers up against Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi gets the idea and opens up right away to invite the fingers into his mouth. It was his turn to not break eye contact from Rantaro as he sucks on them and twirls his tongue around the digits to successfully coat them in saliva. Rantaro whispers a few curse words under his breath. He watches Shuichi in a bit of awe, surprised at how well the boy could work his own mouth. Rantaro wastes no time taking the fingers out of his mouth once they’re covered completely and slowly rubs one against Shuichi’s puckered entrance. Shuichi squirms at the feeling and has a sudden urge so he pushes himself against the finger to breach his entrance. “Oh god…” Shuichi can feel Rantaro’s finger pushing into him deeper and Rantaro understands that he can start moving that one right away. “You can add the other one.” Shuichi speaks in a hurried manner since he was getting desperate again to be filled up. Rantaro laughs at his eagerness, but agrees to add the second one.

“Have you done this before?” Rantaro looks down at him and asks as both fingers enter the boy laying underneath him.

Shuichi half gasps and half moans at the feeling of the fingers stretching him open. “Yes. Yeah. I have.” He nods and Rantaro looks like he was ready to come right at that moment.

“So he’s a little slut after all. I can’t wait to fuck you, pretty boy.” Shuichi grips onto Rantaro’s arm and arches his back as he starts to scissor the fingers inside of him.

“Now. Fuck me now.” Shuichi begs him and tugs on his arm. Rantaro is a bit apprehensive since he didn’t get much time to stretch him open.

“Hold on, cutie. We have to make sure you’re prepared enough. Relax.” He rubs Shuichi’s thigh and pumps the fingers in and out of his ass, making magic with those two fingers. Shuichi just rests his head against the bed and his eyes roll back. He’s not very loud, but he continues the small breathy huffs and gasps. As Rantaro fingers him, he leans down to where Shuichi’s thigh was exposed and he sucks a mark into his pale skin. He then sucks another one and some on the other thigh to make it even. Shuichi writhes underneath him as he does and finds himself petting Rantaro’s soft hair as he receives the attention. After he’s satisfied with his work, Rantaro slowly takes his fingers out and lines up his cock without missing a beat after having his cute boy touch him like that. He hesitates and looks down at Shuichi who gives him a “green for go” and he pushes in slowly not to hurt the other, even with how eager Rantaro was. Shuichi’s face twitches and Rantaro immediately stops and asks if he’s okay. “Yeah. God yeah. Please keep going. I need you to fuck me Rantaro.” Shuichi begs him again.

“Hah, okay baby. I’ll destroy your insides.” Rantaro assures him and pushes in roughly to the hilt.

Shuichi seems pleased with the action considering his back arches, his nails drag across Rantaro’s arms, and he adds a very loud moan to top it off. Rantaro pushes into him deeply and stays put there, rolling his hips against Shuichi’s. With both of them now moaning and desperate, Rantaro pulls out of the other and snaps his hips back again to fuck Shuichi all the way to the base of his cock. He does the same movement over and over again a few times until he has Shuichi making loud noises. Shuichi covers his mouth in hopes of muffling the sounds that kept threatening to spill out. Rantaro moves the hand out of the way and pins both of Shuichi’s arms above his head as he fucks him. “Moan for me. I want to hear you scream.”

Rantaro didn’t plan on Shuichi being a loud person in bed, but he was determined to change that. Shuichi’s mouth drops open and he moans loudly again, squirming against Rantaro now that his arms were restrained. Rantaro pushes Shuichi up towards the headboard of the bed with his cock still in him and pulls something out of the drawer next to them. Shuichi notices a…oh no. Rantaro smiles plainly and wraps the tie around Shuichi’s wrists and through the headboard. He keeps moving his cock in and out of him roughly as he ties Shuichi’s wrists up tightly. Shuichi just stares at him in disbelief, but has to squeeze his eyes shut a second later at the pleasure from the cock slipping in and out of him.

Rantaro grunts and picks up the pace with his thrusts to the point where their hips are smacking together. Shuichi gasps and spreads his legs open farther so Rantaro can get a better angle on him; even if he can’t move his arms he could most certainly move his legs to make this more enjoyable. Rantaro leans down to smash their lips together once more and he reaches between them to start pumping Shuichi’s cock with his hand in time with his thrusts. Shuichi returns the messy kiss and now moans into Rantaro’s open mouth instead of out into the open room. Rantaro’s thrusts start to slow down to tease Shuichi and he pulls all the way out and hesitates to push back in until Shuichi begs him to. “Rantaro. P-please fuck me…”

Rantaro laughs and repeats it a few more times before pushing Shuichi’s legs up and onto his shoulders. “He’s flexible.” Rantaro grins and fucks him hard and deep from that angle.

“Shut up.” Shuichi tangles his fingers with Rantaro’s and squeezes his hands tight as he fucks him. They continue on like that for a while until Shuichi’s legs start to shake and get too week so Rantaro drops them and has to hold one up to fuck him sideways.

Rantaro fucks him sideways until his own arm gets a little weak from holding Shuichi’s leg up and he reaches to undo the restraints on Shuichi. “Hands and knees. Now. “Shuichi nods quickly and turns for him after Rantaro slips his cock out of him all the way. He waits until Shuichi is comfortably situated in this position and Rantaro spreads his ass cheeks open to get a good look. “You look so cute from this angle.” That earns a scoff from Shuichi and Rantaro lines his cock up once more. He slams his cock into Shuichi’s ass and holds his hips to pull him off and on his cock again. Shuichi moves his own hips back and forth to help the rocking get even faster and so the pace isn’t messy. Rantaro pushes Shuichi down into the pillows forcefully as he smacks his hips into him from this angle too. Rantaro was quiet, but even he was starting to moan loudly with the feeling of Shuichi clenching around his throbbing cock. He could hear the wetness of Shuichi’s insides at his cock slips in and out and the noise drove him wild.

They were both close at this point, though Rantaro usually would be able to hold out longer he just couldn’t when it came to Shuichi. He was obsessed with how cute and submissive he was. Rantaro pulls Shuichi back up and leans over enough to kiss him roughly from behind, drooling inside of Shuichi’s mouth while he continues to fuck him. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of their mouths working together and their skin slapping. Shuichi pulls away after a while of continuing like that, “I’m so- so close I’m going to….”

“I know, sweetheart.” Rantaro stops him with a hitched breath and rams into him even deeper and faster than he was before. “Come for me, my pretty boy.” Rantaro starts to pump his cock again and Shuichi could only hang on for another minute or two after that before he starts coming all over his hand. He gasps and arches underneath Rantaro, digging his fingers into the sheets.

“Ah! AH! Fuck! Rantaro! Ngh!” He shakes with adrenaline and arches his back to press against Rantaro’s torso.

All the while, Rantaro continues to pump in and out of him along with his hand pumping his cock. “Ahah….Let it all ou-” Rantaro barely finishes his sentence before he starts coming too and he pulls out immediately to rip off the condom and pin Shuichi down on his back to come all over his face. “Oh my god…” Rantaro huffs and continues jacking himself off through his orgasm all over Shuichi. Shuichi opens his mouth enough to catch some with a swallow and can’t believe this was the way Rantaro wanted to make a mess of him, but he welcomed it. He finishes out his orgasm seconds before Rantaro finishes his and they both collapse onto the bed with loud huffs.

Shuichi feels like he’ll never catch his breath at this rate. He had never felt that good in his life and he figured Rantaro knew exactly how to push all the right buttons. “Wow.” Shuichi says simply and Rantaro just smiles and looks over at him.

“You look so gorgeous with all that come all over you.” He says casually and swipes some of it up with a finger and forces it into Shuichi’s mouth who takes it and sucks on it like he did earlier. Shuichi swallows the come on the finger and meets his eyes again as Rantaro pushes the finger in and out of his mouth. He does it one more time with another finger and makes sure that Shuichi cleans that one up too. “Good boy.” Rantaro pulls his fingers away after they’re sufficiently cleaned off and he sits up. “We have to get you cleaned up before you fall asleep, babe. Let’s get you into the shower.” Rantaro assumes that Shuichi won’t exactly be able to walk there on his own so he moves off of the bed and leans over to scoop Shuichi up and walks shakily himself to the bathroom with the other boy in his arms. He sets Shuichi down on the toilet seat before starting the shower. Shuichi is impressed that there’s even a full sized bathroom inside of the yacht too with a nice shower, though he knew he probably shouldn’t be surprised.

After the water is a good temperature, Rantaro strips the rest of his own clothes and slips Shuichi’s shirt off. He helps him into the shower and gets to work on Shuichi, scrubbing his face and body, making sure every part of him was cleaned up thoroughly. “I hope that was okay for you, you did a really good job. You look too good under me.” Rantaro keeps the praise up a bit longer and the blush is back on Shuichi’s face.

“Yeah…It was amazing. Really. I’d like to do it again. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Rantaro chuckles and shakes his head, “Why would I mind, gorgeous? I would love any chance I get to make you squirm for me like that. And I’d love it even more if you would be my boyfriend so I could spoil you outside of the bedroom too.”

Shuichi was taken aback by the question, but he doesn’t need to think about his answer. “Yes. Absolutely.” The answer makes Rantaro smile again and he leans down to kiss Shuichi on the lips.

“Perfect. I want to make you feel so special.”

After cleaning up and Rantaro getting Shuichi in some comfortable pajamas, they sit on the deck of the boat for a while and watch the waves, moon, and sky. Shuichi curls up with a blanket wrapped around him next to Rantaro and Rantaro moves to sit behind Shuichi and wrap his arms around his waist with his chin resting on Shuichi’s shoulder. “This is really nice and I could do this forever with you.” Shuichi speaks honestly to Rantaro which receives a kiss to the cheek from the green haired boy.

“Me too. We can if you want. We can travel the world, you and me. Get away from life for a while.”

Shuichi seems pleased with the idea and he turns to meet Rantaro’s lips this time. “Travel the world?” Shuichi half chuckles at the idea, but it did seem like something he really could do with Rantaro. “Okay. I’ll travel the world with you.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and please be kind with criticism since this is my first fic. Suffer in amasai hell with me though


End file.
